


Thrill of the Hunt

by LeggyStarscream



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bondage, Consensual Kink, Cunnilingus, F/F, Hand Jobs, Hunter/Prey Kink, Implied Consent, Other, Outdoor Sex, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeggyStarscream/pseuds/LeggyStarscream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arcee groundbridges into the woods where she knows Airachnid lies in wait - but not for revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thrill of the Hunt

_You ready for this?_

_Bring it, you overgrown scrap pile._

_How much of a head start this time?_

_30 kilokliks sound fair?_

_Shorter than last time? I think I can make it work. Better get going - your time starts now._

A driverless blue motorcycle shot out of the groundbridge into a small clearing in the middle of a mostly dense forest. Arcee tore through the foliage, trying to find a cave, or just something resembling cover.

It wouldn't be long until she needed it.

As she raced through the forest, she kept a processor thread dedicated her internal chronometer. 15 kilokilks had already passed, and, it wouldn't be much longer….

Arcee found a downed tree with a ditch hidden behind it. It wasn't perfect by any standards, but it would give her some small semblance of cover as she readied the rest of her defenses.

She reverted to root, took quick scan around the area and…

Frag. There wasn't much else of use around.

Arcee paused, considering her options. This location was secure enough, but how long would it hold?

She rolled a quick random number, shrugged - and transformed back into her alt, peeling away. Luckily, this forest was new to her as well.

She drove around, expertly weaving through the trees, scanning for something, anything to use to her advantage.

The timer thread popped.

Now the real game began.

Arcee reverted to root mode, hiding behind a tree. She could feel her cooling fans begin to spin up, and debated the cost of keeping them quiet against losing some of her heat signature - it didn't make much of a difference either way, so she just let them spin on. It's not like most Cybertronians would be able to hear them at a distance.

Arcee stepped lightly through the forest, checking all angles with blasters drawn. She hadn't gotten that far from where the groundbridge deposited her, and the terrain did slow her down enough.

From behind, Acree heard a skittering. She whirled around, blasters drawn and charged. Optical scans turned up nothing, and she took one step, two steps backwards before turning around to face forward.

Arcee jumped forward, transforming as she rolled and drove as fast as her engine would allow - this wasn't going to be easy.

A tree's branches shook above her, slightly to the left. Arcee swerved away from the sound, drive for a few instants, and the branches immediately in front of her shook.

"Frag," she thought as she reverted to root, and fired off a shot at the location of the motion before diving out of the way of…

Nothing. Arcee chuckled to herself as she let her systems cool off.

"You're jumping at ghosts. Get it together," she vocalized, as quietly as she could.

"Not really," a playful voice sang out from above her, and Arcee barely had time to dodge the two balls of web that clearly had been aimed at her blasters.

Airachnid dropped down from the trees, 20 meters in front of Arcee. The spiderfemme twisted her legs and spun her frame around Arcee's blaster fire, avoiding it entirely, before jumping and landing on Arcee, pinning the blue femme to the guard.

"Is that all you have? My, you seem," Airachnid paused to watch Arcee struggle to break her arms free, "less feisty than usual."

Arcee exvented, locking optics with Airachnid. "Oh, go frag yourself."

Airachnid chuckled. "Close. But that's not quite what I had in mind."

Arcee jerked her arm again, barely managing to break her assailant's pin for nothing but a moment.

"Tsk tsk. You really are going to have to try harder than that. That is, if you aren't just flailing around for your own amusement."

Arcee strained her other arm, but it refused to budge.

"Is that all you have to say for yourself?" Arcee pulled one more time with her arms, before jerking her pedes up and knocking Airachnid's chassis up and over her helm. Arcee rolled to the side before scrambling to her pedes. Arcee barely managed ten steps before she heard the characteristic sound of Airachnid's web firing. She jumped to the side - only to have another shot of webbing hit her in the arm. Arcee stumbled from the momentum of the shot, but managed to keep her balance and she broke stride just long enough to clear the webbing off with a single blaster shot. She broke back into a run, only then noticing that Airachnid had vanished into the trees.

Arcee kept running, pausing near a tree to evaluate. Her battle computer was running hundreds of simulations, but without data on where the Decepticon was, there was little she could do to actually prepare.

Arcee's optics scanned the forest, looking for any sign of movement.

"Oh, come on out, you little bug," Arcee taunted, blasters charged and ready, "Unless you're afraid you might go squish."

Her comment was met only with a shot of webbing that pinned one of her blasters to a nearby tree. Arcee turned her frame to aim a shot to blast it off, but a second blast of webbing pinned her other hand to a neighboring tree. Airachnid scurried on her aft-legs from her hiding place.

"Really? Is that all you've got?" Airachnid pinned Arcee's remaining limbs to the trees, and climbed up around the blue femme, optics studying her frame as the Autobot struggled helplessly against her restraints. "I had expected better from one of Optimus Prime's elite warriors."

Arcee scoffed. "Just you wait. I've been in worse positions before. And typically, it ends with your energon all over the ground."

Airachnid reached down and ran a single clawtip along one of the joints in Arcee's helm, provoking an involuntary shudder from the blue femme. "Oh, really? And which one of your little friends is going to help you out this time? The human? Bulkhead? Optimus? Cliffjumper?" Arcee turned her helm away at the mention of her offlined partner.

"Don't you dare bring up Cliffjumper you scrapheaded aft!" Arcee snarled in return.

"Oh my. I seem to have hit a tender spot," Airachnid replied without a microgram of repentance. She followed up her comment by dragging the claw back down Arcee's helm, to the very tip of the base, and then up the faceplates to the seams around Arcee's intake. Arcee twisted her helm, trying to keep the claw away from her intake, but Airachnid's hand followed her as she struggled.

"What the frag do you want with me, anyway?"

Airachnid pulled her servos over her intake in faux shock. "You mean you don't know?"

Arcee scoffed. "No, I've got a pretty slagging good idea. I'm just wondering why you haven't started yet. A good huntress shouldn't taunt her prey for too long."

Airachnid climbed down from her position, deliberately grabbing more sensitive parts of Arcee's chassis as she moved.

"But that's the fun part." Airachnid ran the back of a servo down the side of Arcee's helm and caught Arcee's attempt to turn away by kissing her on the intake.

Arcee's entire frame shuddered at the touch, and she swung her helm back the other direction.

Airachnid reached around with one of her upper hind-limbs and grabbed Arcee's helm, twisting it back towards her.

"Now, now," Airachnid's faceplates curled into a sneer as she ran the back of her servos along the side of Arcee's helm, before leaning in for another kiss.

Arcee wiggled her helm back and forth, trying to escape. Airachnid's grip was ready for it this time, and she held the Autobot in place against her faceplates.

Airachnid snaked her glossa out, running it along the seam of Arcee's forcibly-closed intake, before pulling away and slowly, methodically, retracting the glossa back into her helm.

"Is that… iridium I taste?" Arcee replied only with a glare. "Interesting… and delicious." Airachnid kissed Arcee again on the intake, before moving outward, then outward again, then down, down, until her intake was brushing against the cables between Arcee's helm and chassis.

Arcee's cooling fans were roaring loudly and conspicuously, and Airachnid's were trying very hard to keep up. The spiderfemme was built for stealth, and all of her systems ran nearly silent in comparison to Arcee's. Airachnid's servos wandered around Arcee's chassis, tracing out the patterns of seams and edges in the plating of her armor. Airachnid took care to continuously dip away from Arcee's interface panelling, choosing instead to focus on lines that led her out onto the Autobot's limbs. Airachnid's claws danced, lightly brushing sensors with just enough force to register, but no more, and Arcee twitched and strained at every single sensor fire. The underplating sensors were sensitive for a variety of reasons, and Arcee's chassis fought against its restraints to fulfill her processor's demands to remove itself from the source of the stimulus.

"Struggle harder; you know how much I enjoy watching you strain," Airachnid whispered, bringing her helm back up next to Arcee's aurals. Airachnid hoisted herself onto her hind legs, and rotated her chassis forward so that she was perpendicular to her captive, her helm aligned just above Arcee's interface paneling.

Airachnid tilted her head up so that she was looking up the entire length of Arcee's frame, a pleased smile wrapped around her faceplates. Arcee caught her optics, eyes waiting, pleading with the bounty hunter.

"Go ahead, creep. I'm waiti-" Arcee's comment was cut off by a sudden hind-limb in her intake. The blue femme spat out a few curses - all muffled and unintelligible, though their meaning was clear.

"Now, now. You wouldn't want to ruin the moment, now would you?" Airachnid teased, bringing a claw down from the mid-section of Arcee's chassis to the edge of her interface panel. She flicked against it - once, twice. "Go ahead, little 'bot. Open up for me."

Arcee sneered, and jerked her head away from the gagging limb look enough to speak. "Frag you. Like I'd actually do that for the likes of you." Airachnid's optics narrowed and she pulled her frame up, her helm next to Arcee's chassis the entire way, until their optics were level with each other.

"Yes. You. Are." Airachnid vocalized with a firm unwavering tone. "You are going to open up like a good little 'bot, and then we're going to have some fun. And, if you cooperate, I'll remove the webbing before I leave. Unless you'd rather have to call the others and explain the situation. I can just picture the Prime's face now, can't you?"

Arcee let herself glare at Airachnid for a few moments before responding. The sound of metal sliding across metal gave away her answer, as did the unmistakable sound of a spike extending.

"Good." Airachnid slid her chassis back down to its previous position to give the spike a closer look. It, like most of the femme in her care, was blue with a few pink and silver highlights, mostly indicating the various energon and maintenance lines that ran the length of the spike. "I'm always impressed with you - it really is a sight to see." Airachnid ran a clawtip down the length of the underside of Arcee's spike, her optics fixed on it. "Ready to have some fun?" Airachnid asked, optics looking up for meet Arcee's.

Before Arcee had a chance to respond, Airachnid slid her intake around the spike, cutting off any chance of reply. Arcee's cooling fans shot into overdrive, and her helm jerked back as Airachnid wrapped one servo around her spike - and the other around the backside of her chassis. Airachnid pulled her helm away from the spike, and began slowly stroking it.

"F-frag…" Arcee moaned as Airachnid's servo worked. Arcee contorted her chassis slightly, making feeble attempts to break Airachnid's grip on her. The attempts proved futile, and merely served to help Airachnid's work along. A smack on the aft and Arcee's frame froze for a moment.

"Stop that," Airachnid ordered, giving Arcee's spike a quick fury of rubs. Arcee's frame seized momentarily at the all-consuming sensation, and her vocalizer refused to respond.

"Much better."

Airachnid's servo fell back into its previous rhythm. Arcee let herself become lost in the sensation, in the constant predictability of the motion, and turned her optics off to more fully embrace it.

Airachnid picked that moment to not only pick up the tempo, but also to start flicking her glossa across the tip of her spike. Arcee's vocalizer let loose a burst of static, and attempted to pull away again.

The spank was harder this time.

Arcee winced as she waited for the pain to die back down - Airachnid had stopped all work, and remained still, watching Arcee, servo still on her spike though.

"Are you done, then?" Airachnid asked, waiting until Arcee was just about to reply before giving her spike a few quick rubs. The reply came out as nothing but static and a tossed-back helm. "I thought so."

Airachnid climbed the trees she had attached Arcee to, upside down, until her interface panel was aligned with Arcee's faceplates.

"Go on, Arcee. Reach for it," Airachnid taunted. "You have to open it yourself; all it should take is a light touch." Arcee tilted her helm forward, attempting to reach, but Airachnid pulled her frame back.

"Try harder," she teased, and Arcee frowned and growled quietly before extending her glossa. Airachnid wiggled her hips away from her reach, teasing and taunting Arcee as she struggled.

"I know you can do better than that." Airachnid reached an arm around to pet Arcee's helm. "Try again, for me?"

Arcee stretched her glossa out as far as she could, and barely touched the edge of Airachnid's valve panel, which, as promised, flew open immediately. Arcee's glossa retracted, only able to handle the strain of stretching for so long, but Airachnid's chassis followed it like it was magnetized.

Airachnid let out overly dramatic moans at every movement of Arcee's helm as the Autobot tried to get her faceplates out of the spider's valve.

"You ov-maurhg-ly dramat-mhaug-" Arcee spat out between Airachnid forcing her chassis onto her intake. Airachnid paused, and pulled her frame away.

"You were saying something?"

"Just keep the dramatics to yourself."

"Aw, I thought you like feeling good in berth," Airachnid said, mashing her valve back onto Arcee's faceplates and moaning even louder. Arcee rolled her optics even as she flicked her glossa out, teasing along the rim of her valve, occasionally flicking across Airachnid's exterior node. Each time, Airachnid's moaning froze for the brief instance - just as long as Arcee made contact.

Arcee moved her focus from the valve itself to specifically giving attention to the spider's node. The moaning all but vanished as Arcee worked her glossa, replaced by roaring fans and a light static hiss.

Airachnid pulled her chassis away just enough that Arcee had to reach for it again, before shoving herself back onto Arcee's faceplates. Arcee slid her glossa back down over Airachnid's valve and tried to work her way inside of it. Airachnid gasped as Arcee's glossa penetrated her, and started moving her chassis up and down on it. Arcee kept her tongue attached to a side of the valve, flicking against it at various points.

After several thrusts of her chassis, Airachnid extracted herself from Arcee's faceplates, crawling along the trees and shoving herself directly onto the blue femme's spike.

Arcee exvented as her spike's sensors brushed up along the interior of Airachnid's valve, and tried to get enough motion in her limbs to keep up with Airachnid's thrusting onto her. Airachnid started moaning, again - not theatrical, this time, but an honest response to the sensation.

"O-oh frag. Oh frag. Oh frag oh frag oh frag," Airachnid set her vocalizer on auto, loud and clear. Arcee kept herself quiet, but she could feel some charge building up herself. Airachnid thrust herself onto Arcee's spike, increasingly harder and faster, and Arcee felt herself getting bounced back in her bonds.

It didn't take long for Airachnid's words to change, "Oh, I'm, I'm, I'm gonna… I'm gonna…"

"Overload already," Arcee ordered, and Airachnid responding with just that. The electrical surge raced over Arcee's spike, forcing an exvent from the motorcycle, but not sending her over the edge. Airachnid road the overload, thrusting several more times to drink in as much of the overload as she could muster.

Airachnid removed herself from Arcee, cooling fans running as quickly as mechanically possible. After a few moments, the spider reached up, and with a quick claw swipe, broke the webbing over Arcee's left arm. Airachnid turned around, walking away from the Autobot.

"Same time next week?"

Arcee broke herself free, transformed into her alt, and rolled directly at Airachnid, knocking her over. Arcee transformed back to root, spike still fully erect, and rolled Airachnid over onto her back, and then pinning her.

"Oh no, not this time. We're not done 'til we're both overloaded."

"I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
